The Voice (Tengaged) Season Two
The second season '''of the tengaged reality show ''The Voice '' premiered on January 4, 2015. Michael returned to host the live shows. Lauren, Sam and Bernel returned as coaches for their second consecutive season. Austin did not return for the second season and was replaced by new coach Eoin. Applications opened on December 31, 2014. Filming for the blind auditions commenced on January 1, 2015. The finale took place on January 21, 2015 at 6/5c. The winner of the season was OneRepublic from Team Lauren. Overview Like the previous season, season two will consist of three phases: blind auditions, a battle phase and live performance shows. Four coaches choose teams of ten contestants through a blind audition process (compared to last seasons eight). Each coach has the length of the auditioner's performance to decide if he or she wants that singer on their team; if two or more coaches want the same singer, then the singer gets to choose their coach. Auditions Applications to audition for The Voice season two were opened on December 31, 2014 and were filmed from January 1, 2014. The first episode of the blind auditions was on January 4, 2015 as part of the premiere episode. Teams '''Color key : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Fourth place : Eliminated in the Live shows : Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds : Eliminated in the Battles Note: Italicized names are stolen contestants (names struck through in "stolen from team"). '' Blind auditions ;Color key 'Episode 1 (January 3) The first of four Blind Audition taped episodes was broadcast on January 3, 2015. This episode featured two four chair turns. '''Episode 2 (January 4) The second of four Blind Audition taped episodes was broadcast on January 4, 2015. This episode featured no four chair turns. 'Episode 3 (January 5)' The third of four Blind Audition taped episodes was broadcast on January 5, 2015. This episode featured one four chair turn. 'Episode 4 (January 7)' The fourth of four Blind Audition taped episodes was broadcast on January 7, 2015. This episode featured two four chair turns. The Battles The battle rounds were filmed from January 7, 2015. This stage consisted of three episodes the first of which aired on January 8, 2015. Each coach paired two members of their team together and chose which act was advancing and which act was being eliminated. With the addition of the 'steal' this season. Each coach could steal an eliminated act by pushing their "I WANT YOU" button. If more than one coach presses, the decision is then left with the artist. Color key: Live Shows Michael returned as the host of the live shows segment of the competition. This season, the live shows featured a final 24 compared to a final 16 last season. ;Color key: Week 1 (January 13) After the final 24 were decided, with six finalists for each coach, January 13, 2015 saw the launching of the live shows with Team Lauren and Team Eoin performing Voting opened across tengaged through a series of polls. One act from each team was eliminated by their own coach before the public polls closed. The coach then chose who to save out of the public's bottom two therefore sending another act home. Week 2 (January 14) The second live show saw Team Sam and Team Bernel perform for the first time. Quarterfinals, 1: Week 3 (January 16) The third live show saw Team Lauren and Team Eoin perform for the second time for a place in the semi finals. Quarterfinals, 2: Week 4 (January 17) The fourth live show saw Team Sam and Team Bernel perform for the second time for a place in the semi finals. Semifinals: Week 5 (January 19) The semifinals featured the return of the 'cross battles. In the cross battles, the coaches' go into battle with contestants from other teams. By a draw, different teams were paired. These two contestants competed against each other for the public vote. Four finalists were chosen, but the chances were high that a coach wouldn't have any acts in the final. This was the case with last season's winning coach Bernel. Finals: Week 4 (December 31) The final four performed on December 31. They had to perform a song in dedication to their coach and a winning song. The votes from both performances were added to reveal the winner of the season. Results summary of live shows Color key: Team Lauren Team Eoin Team Sam Team Bernel Result details: * Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Fourth Place * Artist was saved by the public * Artist was saved by his/her coach * Artist was eliminated * Artist did not perform on that particular week